Take Time To Realize
by pink elephant in wonderland
Summary: MAJOR SB SPOILERS. Quinn has to choose between what she loves and what will be better for her reputation. Her feelings from last year linger, she hasn't forgotten anything. Why can't she get over him? Oneshot.


**SUPER IMPORTANT:**

**Hey guys, I'm back :)**

**I feel so horrible that I haven't finished my two other stories. To be honest, I'm not sure if I will. For "What Hurts The Most", I wrote that story a year and a half ago and my writing style and knowledge has changed a lot. I might write a small wrap-up chapter but if any of my readers who read that are reading this, I apologize. "Use Somebody" has more of a chance of getting closure since it was based a lot on Glee which I love. But I will not write for Dramione anymore.**

**Anyways, back to this story. There are possible MAJOR SPOILERS for the Superbowl episode of Glee. I haven't been a fan of Quinn this season, but writing this made me understand her a lot better and what she might be going through. She was my favorite character last season and I really hope with the recent spoilers that I'll love her again.**

**Even though this fic is ENTIRELY Quinn-centric, I put it under Quinn / Puck because it's the backbone of the story. You'll see.**

**There are Quam scenes (I hate them BTW so sorry if Sam comes off as being an ass in this) and Fuinn scenes (these two are cute but Quick are 1 million times better) just warning you guys.**

**So anyways I hope you enjoy this!**

**By the way: I do not own Glee (if I did it would be the Quick/Finchel/Wemma/Brittana Show) and I don't own Need You Now either**

**

* * *

**

Glee club or the Cheerios? The Cheerios or Glee club? Quinn Fabray thought long and hard about these two options. Being popular, or going back to being a useless nobody? She couldn't choose. A normal person would say, "choose whatever makes you happier" but this wasn't the case. Quinn knew the Glee club was there for her when she needed them while the Cheerios dumped her as soon as they found out she was pregnant. She also knew she would lose everything that she had worked so hard this year to get back. Her popularity, her body, _Sam_. There was the Sam issue. She hadn't told him that she had to choose by tomorrow. Quitting Glee club would also mean not having to see him everyday. Not Sam. She loved having Sam on her arm, everyone would stare at her again like they used to. Her and Sam were the new "It Couple". Sam wasn't the person Quinn dreaded seeing everyday, the person who Quinn dreaded seeing everyday was Puck.

She hadn't spoken to him in nearly six months. Their last real conversation had been in the hospital when he told her that he loved her. Quinn and her mom spent the summer on several beaches trying to repair their dysfunctional relationship, which they did. Quinn threw her old phone in the ocean and rarely checked her Facebook. As soon as Quinn got back to school she knew her and Puck wouldn't work out if she wanted to be popular again. Quinn ignored him and he understood. She had worked so hard to get back to who she used to be. Even if it meant dating Sam who she was pretty sure was using her to be popular too, she didn't mind. Quinn hated seeing that promise ring on her finger every day. She hated seeing Puck every day in Glee club. She hated how he didn't react to her being with Sam. She hated how jealous she got every time she heard of him hooking up with someone. She hated that stupid cocky smile of his. She hated those eyes. She hated how he reminded her of Beth.

That was another thing she wanted to forget, Beth. She tried not to remember that she had a daughter. Quinn refused to believe that it had ever happened. The stretch marks proved that it did. But she pretended it was from growing, not from giving birth. Quinn ignored emails and Facebook messages from Shelby. She wanted to see how her baby girl was doing. She hadn't seen Beth since she gave her up. Quinn would cry every now and then. Every summer night she'd cry hysterically and her mom would have to calm her down. She'd still cry hysterically, but the anti-depressants helped her calm down and her crying reduced to once every two days. She hated how no one understood. At school she put on a happy face, no one would know that she still thought about Beth everyday. But secretly Quinn had engraved a small cursive "Beth" on the wall next to her bed so she'd see it everyday. It reminded her of Puck, someone she couldn't talk to anymore.

* * *

"Quinn, come on quit Glee club. Stay with the Cheerios, you love cheerleading. Besides we'll still see each other at lunch and in the hallways." Sam convinced her when she told him the next day at her locker.

"Why else should I quit Sam?" asked Quinn, bored to death talking to her boyfriend.

"Just because, Glee club is so not you. We did our duet, we won Sectionals with it. I don't think that you should have to deal with the stress of Regionals since you guys lost last year. Besides you gave birth at Regionals last year." Sam said.

"Are you an idiot? What does that have to do with anything? AndWhat about Cheerleading competitions?" asked Quinn. She wanted to punch Sam in the face more then usual now. "There's Regionals and Nationals that we HAVE to win."

"You've done it before, you'll be fine." Sam said.

"I got to go Sam." Quinn said. She slammed her locker shut.

"So what's your choice?" asked Sam.

"You'll see." Quinn said.

Quinn had made up her mind.

* * *

The next day, Quinn showed up to Cheerios practice with pride.

"So Q, you've chosen the Cheerios over the tone deaf mammals?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I have." Quinn said with a super fake smile.

"I knew you'd be loyal Q." Sue said with a smirk.

* * *

"I can't believe you quit Glee club!" Mercedes yelled at Quinn that night on the phone. They always had a nightly phone conversation even though they weren't as close as they were last year at school.

"I had to Mercedes! I had no choice." Quinn protested.

"Yes you did. You chose the Cheerios because it would make your new reputation even more perfect then it already is." Mercedes said.

"It's not like that Mercedes." Quinn lied.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do Quinn. This isn't the girl I was friends with last year who helped me with my struggles in the Cheerios." Mercedes said. Quinn started to feel more and more guilty.

"Sam wants me to do the Cheerios." Quinn said.

"Sam? You base your decisions on that white boy who had no clue what you went through last year! Look, Quinn I gotta go. Call me back when the Quinn from last year is back. TTFN." Mercedes said and hung up.

Quinn knew she was entirely right. She had confided in Mercedes last year that she wanted to be back on the squad. Mercedes knew her probably better then anyone when it came to how she felt about the end of last year. Besides one other person, who she didn't speak to anymore.

* * *

The Cheerios won Regionals. Quinn and the Cheerios. They did an unbelievable performance of Katy Perry's _California Gurls. _It involved Brittany getting shot out of a cannon. Quinn felt happy, of course. But she didn't get that rush of adrenalin like when New Directions had won Sectionals both years. She wasn't sure if she made the right choice.

* * *

The next day Quinn was walking down the hallways. Sam-less because he had to finish up a test. She wasn't happy. She had been depressed the last six months, but this was the worst. She didn't even have Glee club to look forward to anymore.

"Quinn!" she heard a voice say to her. It was Finn.

"Finn?" asked Quinn with a confused voice. They'd barely spoken since Rachel asked her to pretend to like him again. The thing is she wasn't entirely pretending. The reason she agreed to doing it was because she wanted to see if she had a shot with Finn again. She didn't. That's why she was with Sam.

"Come back to Glee." Finn said.

"I already chose Finn. I'm on the Cheerios now." She said quietly. They both sat down at a nearby bench.

"Last year when Coach Tanaka made us choose between football and Glee, I made the wrong choice by choosing football at first. Then I realized where my true friends are, which was in Glee club. Quinn I know you, we used to be boyfriend and girlfriend. We both care about our reputations, sometimes more then what makes us happy. Come back to Glee." Finn said. It was probably the smartest thing she heard him say in the 15 years that she knew him.

"It's different Finn. You didn't go through what I went through last year. To be a nobody and be invisible, it's harder then you think." Quinn said. Tears came to her eyes when she remembered what the end of last year was like.

"Maybe you're right about that Quinn, but joining Glee club was the best decision I ever made. It made me really happy for the first time in my life. I told that to the football guys last year when they teased me for being in it." Finn told her.

"Sam wants me to stay with the Cheerios." Quinn said, convincing herself that he knew what was best for her.

"As Puck said to me the other day, "Sam doesn't know shit"." Finn slightly laughed.

"What? When did Puck say that?" asked Quinn. Even saying his name made her heart skip a beat.

"Sam told us that you were choosing between Glee and the Cheerios the other day in the locker room. He said that he told you to stick with the Cheerios. Then me and Puck got pretty mad at him because he wasn't there last year and he didn't know what you went through with the Cheerios. Then he got pissed at me especially because I was acting like I was your boyfriend. After, when me and Puck were talking about it he said that "Sam didn't know shit about you."" Finn said.

"To be honest I'm only dating him because he's going to be the next quarterback. I don't even like him that much, all he talks about is Navi and his abs." Quinn rolled her eyes at the thought of the boring conversations with Sam.

"He told you to stay with the Cheerios because he wants to stay popular since you're the head cheerleader." Finn blurted out. Quinn's eyes widened.

"He _what_?" asked Quinn with a vicious tone in her voice.

"Don't tell him I said that. When he did I almost hit him until Puck calmed me down." Finn said. Quinn got up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To do what I should have done a long time ago. Thank you Finn for helping me realize that what makes me happy is a lot more important then my reputation." Finn stood up. Quinn got closer to him and lightly kissed him on the lips. She knew it would be the last time they would do that. They missed each other. But she was glad they could still be friends.

Finn and Quinn both pulled away from the kiss slowly and smiled at each other. Quinn then went off to find the person she was looking for.

* * *

Quinn dug through her locker in the Cheerios locker room. _It has to be somewhere here, I always take an extra dress and cardigan with me_. Quinn found an old dress she wore once when she was pregnant. She remembered it being the one she first wore when she got kicked off the squad last year. Quinn went to the bathrooms and changed. She still had her ponytail on until she cut the elastic holding it. Her wavy blonde hair was at last free. Quinn made sure it looked nice and long because she wanted to wear it with pride. Especially when she told Coach Sylvester about her decision.

"Q, you wanted to see me." Sue said without looking up at Quinn when she came into the office.

"Yes Coach Sylvester. I want to tell you personally that I am quitting the Cheerios." Quinn said proudly. Sue looked up in horror.

"What? My head cheerleader is quitting on me right after we won Regionals?" Quinn heard the disgust in her voice.

"I realized that being a cheerleader didn't make me as happy as being in Glee club when they appreciate me for who I am. When I got pregnant last year and had no one to turn to, Glee club was there for me. You and the Cheerios weren't. It took me a few months to realize that what makes me happy is way more important then popularity." Quinn announced proudly.

"I always tell you this Q, when I saw you during your freshman year I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester." Sue said.

"No. I'm not, I'm different. While I enjoyed my time on the Cheerios freshman and part of sophomore year, I've grown out of it. I'm a different person. Give the head Cheerleader position to someone who wants it badly. I quit, for good this time." Quinn said and walked out of Sue's office feeling prouder then ever.

* * *

That night she told her mother that she quit the Cheerios.

"Sweetie, I know I always pressured you into being with the Cheerios. But really I just want what would make you happy. Are you going to be alright with your decision?" asked her mom.

"I'm sure mom. I'll be happier this way." Quinn said.

"Does Sam know? Do you think he'll be happy with your choice?" asked her mom.

"I haven't told him yet. If he's not happy then he doesn't like me for me and that's too bad for him." Quinn said.

"Good for you sweetie." Judy said and walked away.

There were a few people Quinn wanted to tell ahead of time that she quit the Cheerios.

* * *

"Brittany, Santana I quit." Quinn called up her two friends that night.

"You quit school." Asked Brittany. Quinn could feel Santana rolling her eyes through the phone.

"No, I quit the Cheerios. For Glee club." Quinn said.

"Are you sure Quinn? I know we've had our fights but as your friend now, are you going to be alright?" asked Santana.

"I'll be more then alright. Its you two I'll miss in Glee club." Quinn said.

"Actually me and Santana quit today too." Brittany said.

"You what?" asked Quinn with a slight smile.

"We quit. You heard us right blondie. I miss Glee. Don't tell anyone I said that." Santana said.

"So tomorrow we'll all be showing up in normal clothes." Brittany said.

"I guess so." Quinn said.

The three talked a little bit more and then ended their phone conversations. Quinn knew she had someone else to tell also.

* * *

"Hi Quinn." Mercedes said quietly when Quinn called her.

"Hey Mercedes. I'm so sorry. For the other night. You were completely right. I should have quit the Cheerios right away instead of now." Quinn said.

"Wait, Quinn you quit?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah. You and Finn were right. I am not a Cheerio anymore and will never be again." Quinn said with the slightest regret in her voice.

"Finn? You talked to Finn?" asked Mercedes.

"Oh my gosh I need to tell you about that." The two girls laughed and continued their long conversation.

* * *

The next day at school Quinn showed up with her part of her hair in a braid and a dark blue babydoll dress with a pretty white long sleeved cardigan. Santana wore a tight striped shirt with jeans and Brittany showed up in her Cheerios uniform even though she wasn't on the team anymore. She didn't have anything else except for pajamas.

"Welcome back Quinn, Santana and Brittany!" Mr. Schue announced when the three girls stepped into rehearsal that day. Everyone clapped except for Sam who looked confused. Quinn took a seat next to him.

"What are you wearing?" asked Sam loud enough for the whole club to hear.

"My clothes. I quit the Cheerios." Quinn said with a smile.

"Are you crazy? Freaking insane? Why did you quit? You're such a-" Sam said with an angry tone of voice.

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Quinn heard someone say, they all turned around and it was Puck.

"I'm just saying, it's her choice not yours fish lips." Puck said. Quinn looked at him and smiled.

"Hey , just calm down!" Mr. Schue yelled at the kids. Sue walked in.

"Since all my Cheerios decided to quit for your club of wrath and terror, I've decided that whoever wants to do both can do both. Q, Santana, Brittany you're back on the Cheerios if you want to be. Santana you're my new head cheerleader." Sue said.

Santana and Brittany had relieved looks on their faces. They were so happy that they could do both. Quinn didn't move.

"Go, now's your chance to rejoin." Sam whispered to Quinn.

"No. I made my choice. No one in the world could make me rejoin." Quinn whispered back.

"God, you're stupid." Sam laughed at her.

"Excuse me," Quinn asked then smirked at him and walked away to sit next to Mercedes and Finn.

"Alright guys, now that we have the club back, two of our students have a duet they want to show to us." Mr. Schue announced.

"Mr. Schue if I may," Rachel started. "Noah, come up here." Puck came up to Rachel with his guitar. Quinn started to turn red. _Maybe I should rejoin the Cheerios after all, first day back and I have to see him duet with THAT!_

"Puck and I have prepared a little duet that we'd like to sing to certain members of the audience." Rachel looked at Finn.

"Yeah, I'm not like hooking up with her or anything. We're just two good Jews dueting." Puck said. Quinn felt a little better.

"The song we are about to sing, although not my usual Barbara and Noah's usual Jewish artist songs, is symbolic." Rachel said and looked at Finn again. "We will be dueting a certain song that is fairly recent so ALL of you will recognize it." Rachel looked at Brittany who waved at Rachel.

Brad started to play a few notes on the piano and Quinn recognized the song immediately. It had been one of her favorites, until now that Puck and that THING were singing it. Puck started playing guitar.

"Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore." Rachel sang this looking at Finn the entire time.

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time." They both sang. Quinn could swear she saw Puck looking at her even if it was just for a split second.

"It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now." They both dueted this part. The whole Glee club was cheering except for her and Finn. Except she caught Finn staring at Rachel while she was singing to him and she could have sworn she saw Puck try to catch her eye when he was singing.

"Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before." Puck sang this looking at Quinn the entire time. She smiled and could feel some tears.

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control And I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now ." They both sang again, Puck still looking at Quinn, Rachel still looking at Finn. She could feel the Glee club looking at Quinn and Sam's jealous glares. She didn't mind. She was having her special moment with Puck.

"Whoa, whoa" Puck sang and the whole Glee club cheered.

"Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all." Rachel approached Finn.

"It's a quarter after one I'm all alone And I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk And I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now . I just need you now." They both sang and smiled at each other.

"Oh baby, I need you now." Rachel sang to Finn, not shy at all.

Rachel and Puck high fived as the rest of the club gave them a standing ovation. Quinn was cheering and she brought Finn up with her too. Puck looked at Quinn, Quinn looked at Puck.

The whole time when he was singing she was thinking of all the memories of her in his house or times at school. The hospital was also a nice memory although it was sad. She stayed there for a few days to get better. He went home most nights but for the first and last night he stayed with her.

Maybe the silent treatment would be over with them. Maybe she'd be able to talk about last year with him. Maybe he wanted to visit Beth with her and maybe she'd return Shelby's emails. She didn't know where she stood with Sam. She didn't want to break up with him just yet, because at times he made her happy. But she knew their relationship was going to fray in the next week or two. She felt something warming in her heart. It was Puck. Quinn would finally talk to him again. She missed him.

* * *

**Don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
